In the Darkness
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Jason sees Ric and Sam together the night of the black out. Here's my take on what happened next. J&C, Oneshot/Rewrite.


**Rating:** PG13  
**Type:** One-shot/Rewrite  
**Summary:** Black Out Version 2.0. Jason sees Ric and Sam together the night of the black out, here's my take on what happened next.** Feedback is Love.**

**In the Darkness**

Jason cannot believe his eyes, but there it is in front of him in perfect Technicolor… no surround-sound though… small favors and all—then again the picture is enough to turn his stomach. Sam and Ric going at it right there in Alexis's cabin. He felt a burning hot rage spike inside of him. Unable to bear the pain anymore, he walked the path back to his bike. The sick feeling in his stomach tells him just about everything he needs to know.

He deserves this… knows he does. _He_ made **them** over. _His_ choice, and apparently this was **hers**.

He can't be mad… he _shouldn't_ be mad, but he _is_. He's angry… furious even.

Jason can't really explain it. Things are just so unbelievably _screwed_ right now. And isn't that ironic and incredibly fitting. He just rides his motorcycle, tearing down the dimly lit streets… destination not really known. He can't go back to the penthouse. Doesn't think he really wants to anyway. He'd probably do something stupid like drink himself into oblivion and _that_ doesn't seem the least bit desirable to Jason.

He shook his head, suddenly coming to a stop on the smoothly paved driveway… destination previously unknown but virtually inevitable. Turning off the engine, he made his way to the door. Jason was just about to knock when it suddenly hit him—the conversation from earlier that day.

_"Carly, you need to leave this alone." He demanded—voice tinged with frustration and mild annoyance—while he suddenly made his way into her house._

_"Hello to you, too, Jase."_

_Jason sighed. "Hi." He pointed his finger at her accusingly. "I'm serious, Carly, you have to leave…" He narrowed his eyes at the various suitcases around the room. "Going somewhere?"_

_"As a matter of fact I am." Carly supplied._

_Jason rolled his eyes, motioning with his hand for her to explain.  
"I'm going to Africa."_

_Jason prepared himself. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like Carly's explanation at all._

_"Jax is there." Carly stated matter-of-fact, tugging her purse out from underneath the couch._

_Jason was right. He already didn't like where this was going._

_"Lady Jane said Jax's in trouble and I'm going to help him."_

Jason shook himself of the thought. The fight that ensued hadn't been anything too big. They predictably parted with Jason demanding Carly stay out of trouble and keep safe—to call him no matter what, especially if she got in over her head.

He cursed himself for forgetting that Carly was on her way to Africa right this minute. He sighed tiredly. His body was still strumming with energy though. His hands twitched anxiously. Jason looked around as if debating something before taking out his keys and unlocking the door. He was already here, and it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. Quietly, he made his way inside the darkened house. Going completely by sense memory and the small strip of light from the window, he made his way to the couch.

Jason stripped off his leather jacket and tossed it on the couch. Taking a seat, he placed his head in his hands trying to get the images of Ric and Sam out of his head. He heard a soft creak from the top of the stairs and he was instantly on alert. He fingered the gun on his hip reflexively and then he was off the couch, gun in hand—locked, loaded and ready to go.

"Don't move." Jason's voice was hard and cool.

"Jason?"

Jason narrowed his eyes—his gun already secured and tucked back by his side. "Carly?"

"Damn it, Jase, you scared the shit out of me." She flew down the stairs with as much of the moonlight streaming in to guide her way. "I thought you were a friggin' burglar or something." She seemed to take a double take then and the look she gave him was downright murderous.

"Did you—" She looked at him incredulously. "Did you point your gun at me?"

Jason looked away sheepishly and she hit him in the chest with the tip of her bat.

"Oh my god! You did, you bastard. What the hell, Jase?"

Jason grunted. "In my defense, I thought you weren't here—figured you were on your way to Africa by now."

"So that gives you the right to waltz into my home?" Carly gave him one final look and a shove with the bat before placing the bat on the table. "Nice," she added sarcastically.

She palmed around the coffee table for the box of matches she had left there. Finally finding them, Carly carefully moved about the room and lit the nearby candles.

"You gave me a key." Jason rationalized, not understanding the attitude as he took his seat back on the couch. He made a face at the sudden aroma of vanilla and flowers.

"Of course I gave you a key." Carly muttered. "Doesn't matter 'cause we both know you wouldn't need a key to get in anyway."

Jason folded his arms across his chest, mostly to keep from strangling her. "So why are you making a big deal about it?"

"You came to _my_ home, Jase. In the middle of the night even…" She pouted playfully, before dropping to the couch next to him. "I get to ask the questions."

Jason sighed, moving his hand in a sweeping motion indicating she had the floor. Carly blew out a breath, sweeping her hair out of her face.

"What are you doing here?"

Jason shrugged. "I was looking for you."

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I mind." Carly smiled softly. "But why?"

Jason looked around at the flickering candles, frown etched on his face. "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" she echoed. Jason didn't give anything away. She tucked her legs underneath her as she glanced at his profile—jaw clenched tight, eyes angry yet kind of sad, and body radiating tension. _Yup, something was wrong._

Carly grabbed his hand in hers. "What happened, Jase?"

He shook his head.

"Jase?" She prompted again.

Jason cleared his throat and looked away. The stinging in his eyes was becoming unbearable. "It's nothing, Carly."

"Ri-ight." Carly nodded, drawing out the word in two syllables. "_Nothing_ has you looking like your dog just died. And _nothing_ has you here with me right now in the middle of a damn blackout." She nodded at him, giving him a sarcastic look. "Like I said… 'right'."

Jason glared at her angrily, pulling his hand away. "Can't you just drop it? For once, Carly, can't you just do something **I** ask you to without the million questions."

"No!" But he didn't miss her flinch at the intended dig.

Jason glared at her. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"N-O. I'm pretty sure you know what the word means, Jase." She glared right back at him. When she realized she wouldn't get anywhere with him that way, she merely sighed. "Look, Jason, I don't mind you crashing here. I don't even mind you being here. I never do. But do me one favor… don't lie to me about it. This isn't "nothing"… not even close, and whatever _it_ is I'd like to help you, but whatever… fine, forget it, man, I didn't even ask."

Carly was getting off the couch when Jason grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Wait."

The word was so soft Carly wasn't sure she even heard him say it.

"I really don't want to fight with you… not tonight. So if you don't want to tell me what's got you in my home in the middle of the night then…"

Jason didn't really hear what she was saying. He was too busy looking her over. She wasn't wearing any flimsy nightwear or enticing lingerie. She simply stood in front of him in a pair of boxers and a very familiar, worn gray t-shirt.

"So that's where my shirt went," he stated without thinking.

Carly looked at him in confusion and then down at her pajamas. "You left it here… didn't think you'd mind." She shrugged.

"I don't."

Carly felt something pulling her closer. It was something in Jason's eyes—the way he was looking at her. No, the way he was looking through her—like he wanted to devour her. But that couldn't be right. She hadn't seen that look since their days at Jake's. She shook her head, biting her lip nervously. Her voice wavered.

"Jase…"

But before she could finish what she was saying, Jason's lips were on hers and they were kissing. Jason's lips were demanding—his kiss hungry and commanding. Carly let herself fall into the kiss, the contact wonderfully alluring. But her conscious got the better of her as the nagging feeling of "he's not okay" ripped through her.

"Whoa." Carly pushed at Jason's chest, breaking the searing contact. "Wait… Jason, wait." She added more forcefully when he didn't seem to get the message and moved in on her again.

Jason shook his head—eyes narrowed in confusion yet gleaming with lust. "What—what's wrong?"

"Are you serious?" Carly scoffed. "What's gotten into you?"

Jason's voice was rough, annoyed. "Nothing."

"Stop saying that!" Carly growled out. She blew out a breath before softening slightly. "This isn't _nothing_, Jason, so cut the crap already. You have to know you can talk to me." She looked at him earnestly, her hand finding its place on his shoulder—reassurance. "So _talk_ to me, Jase."

Jason tensed—tone and contact a direct hit. He blew out a shuddered breath, fisted hands covering his mouth as he closed and opened his eyes slowly. He didn't push her off though…a good sign.

"I—" He looked at her solemnly—blue eyes shimmering. "I went to Sam."

Carly held her breath… afraid to break the fragile link here. Her palm grazed his arm and her fingers squeezed his bicep deliberately. _Go on._

"She—" Jason shook his head, looking away. "I was too late." He looked at Carly then, and her heart broke at the wry smile she saw on his face. "I'm always too late." He shook his head with a dry chuckle and this time he shrugged off her touch.

Carly didn't touch him again, not yet. "What happened? She's…"

"Sam's fine." Jason snorted angrily. "She's more than fine."

Carly bit her lip, not sure she wanted to know—although she knew she couldn't *not* know… not when it came to Jason.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Jason shook his head.

"I can't help you if I don't—"

Jason stood up angrily knocking the coffee table in his fury. The bat fell to the floor with a harsh thud cutting off Carly effectively.

"She slept with Ric, Carly. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jason growled out callously. "Sam. Had sex. With Ric."

Carly looked up at him sadly, unable to find the words to make any of this "okay". Jason turned his back to her, leaning his body against the window and dropping his forehead against the glass pane. Carly closed her eyes tightly as if she could find the answers there instead.

Sam had slept with Ric. Jason may not have many reasons to be angry, but he did have one. Ric was his worst enemy and Sam knew that. But Jason had also said he was too late… again. Carly tried not to cringe at the weird parallel. Sam had slept with Jason's worst enemy… and Carly? She'd slept with Jason's best friend. She didn't know which was worse, but she couldn't dwell on it now.

Carly blew out a soft breath before walking carefully towards Jason. She placed her hands on his shoulders then slid them along his arms comfortingly. Carly wrapped her hands around his waist before resting her palms on his tense stomach—movements slow and sure. She hooked her chin over his shoulder, her face sliding into the crook of his neck.

Jason sighed, closing his eyes.

She dropped a small kiss there.

Jason's body tensed at the touch before relaxing. He turned in her arms, hand running up her neck and settling against her cheek. He leaned down, lips brushing hers tentatively. Carly responded in kind, the kiss deepening in its intensity until Carly backed away with a breathy gasp.

"Carly—"

She shook her head. Once upon a time she probably would have taken him up on his offer, but that's not what he needed right now.

"As much as I've been waiting for this…" She offered him a small smile. "Not like this."

Jason's expression changed to that of slight confusion, a bit of a scowl forming on his face.

"You are about the only person I have left that I can trust to fall back on. I'm not…" She looked at him, sincerity in her eyes. "No way am I screwing that up by letting whatever this is... happen."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, uneasy and a little off balance. "I shouldn't have—I'm sorry, Carly."

"No harm done." Carly shrugged. "Look, Jase, I know you're hurting and there isn't a damn thing I can say to make this better, but I can offer you a place to stay." She looked at him pointedly when he cocked an eyebrow in question. "Misery loves company, right? Well I'm offering to be your company."

Jason chuckled, even if it came out sounding hollow and dry. "Thanks."

Jason turned back towards the window and Carly continued to watch him. There wasn't much Carly could do for him, but she could do this… be there for him—a silent figure in the darkness making sure he didn't get lost. But if he did, she'd be right there helping him find his way out.


End file.
